Deception
by ThrillerGirl05
Summary: [Island of Illusion AU] On the Island of Illusions the mirage that haunted Kimberly was much different, not with Bulk nor Skull, but Tommy, and worst of all, no Ranger can help her face this fear.


Disclaimer: I am not associated with Power Rangers at all.

The place was so strange, but then again, life as a Power Ranger would always be so strange. They treaded through the hellish island, their worst fears praying on them. Zack had barely fought off his phobia of snakes. But that weird elf Quagmire had helped. To fight off the fiendish magic, they had to remain confident, remember the hardships they had faced, show confidence. Only then would they remain.

The six teen titans of Angel Grove moved through the island cautiously, their feet catching sand in the wake. All of them were paranoid, even Zack as he feared that slithering snakes would come back to get him. They had never opened up to each other about their worst fears, with the exception of Trini with her height problems and Zack with his fear of bugs and (as they just learned) snakes.

But they didn't know, Rita's maligning spell was targeting the Pink Ranger, Kimberly.

The pink blouse, denim skirt-clad girl was walking slightly ahead of all the rangers. Nearest her was Tommy, the green warrior, and to her right was Jason, the leader of the pack.

"Just stick together guys," Jason's deep voice rang.

"If you guys see anything, call for Quagmire," Trini said.

And then the elf appeared in a poof of green.

"_I see you've called my name,  
__But everything appears to be the same._

_But there is danger, so it seems,  
__The air will be filled by her screams_

_Her fears will be pricked at soon enough,  
__But remember that your fearless and tough._

_That is all I may assist,  
__Call my name, but I won't exist."_

And he disappeared.

"Well that can't be good," Zack cooed.

"I think he means, he won't reappear now, well, when we call him," Billy tried.

"Well he said it was a girl, so Kimberly and Trini…you guys should be prepared…" Tommy said. And he heard Kimberly gasp out, and he spun around. "Kim?"

Kimberly's eyes were wide in terror, her mouth open as she backed away from him, her arms extended out. "G-Get away from me!" she glanced past Tommy to the other four. "Guys help me!"

"Kimberly?" Billy said.

"What the…?"

"Guys!" Kimberly called out with a tone of fright, almost stumbling backwards. "Tommy's…He's…the evil ranger…He's the Green Ranger again!" Kimberly yelled.

"What?" Tommy gasped, taken aback. He walked towards her, his arms forward. "Kim, it's me. I'm gone from Rita's spell. I won't hurt you, I promise."

But Kimberly backed up in fear. "No. No. Stay away from me Tommy. I wanted to help you…_please_…"

"Kimberly…" Tommy sighed. He turned to the other rangers, who were watching in shock. "You guys have to get through to her, she sees me as the Evil Green Ranger still."

Jason immediately stepped up, "Kimberly, it's okay, Tommy isn't evil! You have to remember what Quagmire said, think of sometime you stood up to your fears!"

"No…" Kimberly said weakly. "Guys! PLEASE! HELP ME!" she screamed.

"Kim we're here, it's okay!" Trini dashed forward.

"Tommy's…going to kill me! PLEASE! HELP! DON'T LEAVE!"

She was falling to her knees, her legs beginning to disappear.

She saw almost opposite of everything, the islands illusions easily tearing her apart.

Tommy, still under Rita's spell, was closing in on her, giggling and smirking as his fiendish eyes flashed green multiple times. He swayed the Sword of Darkness back and forth almost _playfully. _"What's the matter Pink Ranger?" he almost laughed, "are you frightened?"

Kimberly shook in fear, stumbling backwards. He was going to kill her. She crawled backwards, flopping desperately about the sand. She called out to her friends for help, but they merely ignored her.

"She thinks we're her friend?" Jason said.

"She's useless," Trini nodded.

"Kimberly is a negative asset to this team," Billy agreed.

"The Green Ranger can keep her, for all we care," Zack said coldly.

"No…" Kimberly said, "Guys! PLEASE! HELP ME!" she screamed.

"What's wrong, beautiful?" the Tommy coed, gripping her chin and forcing him to look into his chilling eyes, which quickly flashed green. Kimberly cried out as it flashed. "Tommy, please…please…" they were the only words she had left.

"Nah-ah-ah…"

She was halfway gone.

"KIMBERLY! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Tommy called. He made a desperate dash to her, but she screamed in response, flopping backwards to the edge of the beach.

"We need Quagmire's help!" Trini said.

"QUAGMIRE!" Billy yelled.

The elf did not appear.

"Oh, of course," Billy said, "Quagmire said he wouldn't appear, and gave advice…"

"Kimberly! Remember, think positive!" Zack yelled.

"Zack," Jason said, shaking his head, "Kimberly can't hear us. Or Tommy."

"Poor Kimberly…" Trini said.

She was almost completely gone.

"What's the matter Kimberly?" the illusion of the green ranger said, "too scared to face me?"

She didn't say anything in response. "Tommy…why? Why didn't you let us help you?"

The evil ranger looked amused, "Because---"

But he stopped in silence, and his voice suddenly gentled up.

"Kimberly, it's me, this isn't real!" he said, dropping the Sword of Darkness.

"T-Tommy?"

"Yes, Kim, it's me. You have to remember, I'm free from Rita. I would never hurt you…"

"Really?"

"You faced me before, you were the bravest of the Rangers. You not only battled me, but instead of fighting me after knowing who I truly was, you offered to help me. You faced me without a Ranger suit on; you faced me alone. That's true courage…"

"It…is…I was brave…" Kimberly smiled; her body was starting to return.

"Kimberly," Trini was walking forward, "our friendship is too strong to be overtaken by Rita's magic. We would never leave you."

Kimberly grinned, her body was returning.

"Remember, how you defeated Terror Toad?" Billy stepped forward.

"I don't think I even WANT to remember that…" she said, grossed out. "But…I did destroy him; I was the only one who could, because only the Power Bow could. I beat him."

Her body was back; the illusions were gone.

"Guys...you guys did it!" Kimberly said.

"No, Kim," Tommy smiled, "_you_ did it."

All of the rangers smiled, and dashed and hugged her.

After an exchange of hugs, Kimberly ran and hugged Tommy as hard as ever. It was Kim who had re-materialized herself, but it was his love and friendship that had broken through the illusion.

End


End file.
